


My child

by LevyFai



Series: Lunar and Solar [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Lost Love, Lost Memories, M/M, Magic-Users, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: A king has lost his thrown. The only way to get it back to find the child he pushed and away. Then the two need to find the rest of the family that is lost to both.3rd in Solar Lunar AuRating may go up.





	1. Chapter 1

The day had already started in the small village in the highlands of Lunar. The fisherman and traders had left to go out to see. The omegas were either sewing or washing clothes, while young children started to play in between the cabins.

Alistair smiled as he walked looking at his people who were happy. He was also looking for someone that he was in charge of. He was than stopped by one of the older omegas.

“Chief, how are you this fine morn?”

“Good, though you wouldn't have happened to see my niece.”

“Lost her again chief? An old man asked with a smile.

“What can I say, she's like her mother.” Alistair replied with sad eyes.

The two nodded, it had been 16 years since they all saw the omega. They all knew that he left the child he gave birth to in Lunar. But he only knew the reason that his brother left his youngest child with them.

He could still remember the tears falling from his brother's face when he left his daughter in Alistair's arms. He could still feel the look of distaste from his brother's mate as the boarded the ship. Then the cries of a little girl who was taken away from her family because a father who didn't want a child who would keep his mate from him.

Alistair shook his head to kick the memories away. It had been hard on everyone mostly for the small child that was left in care of her uncle. Alistair could always remember the nights of staying up late comforting the girl who was left by a loving mother and a distant father.

X

“Come on Belle, don't you want to have shells for your Maiden's crown?” a voice asked a girl sitting on a rock.

The said girl had snow blond hair and sea blue eyes. She wore a white cotton shirt with a pair of brown breeches. She turned to the source of the voice a small blush on her face. Then she stood up and headed over to the voice.

The voice belonged to a girl with brown hair pulled into a pony tail. She wore a cotton shirt which was dyed blue and breeches which were a little worn. Her feet were bare so she would feel the sand between her toes.

“Yer should put shoes on Whittney.”

“It's fine, besides your mating day is only three days away..” Whittney replied.

Bella sighed but nodded, she knew that he friend was right. She gently gripped the necklace around her neck, it was a present that she was given by the alpha who was pledged to her. The one who she would mate in three days.

Mating day for Lunars was a very important time. It was when an omega after being courted by an alpha would be mated. It was mostly a private affair with only the head alpha from the omega's side and the closest omega from the alpha's side attending.

Usually the chief would conduct the ritual along with head mage, but since that it was the chief getting married a council member would conduct the ceremony along with the mage. Then after the ceremony the two of them would celebrate with the village until midnight then Bella would drink a mixture that would induce heat and was supposed to raise her chance to have a child.

“Yer uncle is probably missing us..”

“He'll forgive us, we here to make sure you look beautiful for your mating day.”

Bella shook her head and looked out the sea smiling a little.

“Bella, can you tell me about the Solar kingdom?”

“Why do you want to know about that place?” Bella asked with a frown.

“I don't know, but I just want to know.”

“Okay, but I tell ya this ya shouldn't go there.”

“Why?”

“The king.”

“The king?”

“Well Papa told me once he's not the true king, but everyone says he is.”

“Really what happened to the real king?”

“Don't know, but the king for the last 16 years is named Francis.”

“What kind of king is he?”

“The kind which makes me happy being pledged to your uncle when I was born.”

“He's that bad?”

“Unlike the Lunar, in Solar omegas are believed to be property and are treated like it.”

“Oh..”

“Yes, which is why my parents thought it best when I turned 10 for me to come here.”

“Because of the king?”

“Aye, he wanted a Lunar in his bed.”

“To mate?”

“To use.”

“Oh..”

Bella sighed and looked at the ocean again.

“Whittney, I know you want to know about yer parents, but maybe you should stay here with us. It's safer than going to Solar and risking yer freedom.”

“Bella, Whittney.” a voice called out.

“Coming Uncle,” Whittney yelled back.

Bella started to leave while Whittney looked at the sea again.

“I wonder if your out there, Mum..dad..”

“Whittney.”

“Okay, I'm heading back.”

She turned away from the sea unknowing about the adventure that she was going to start out on. The adventure that would change her life and it would start with a man who was walking by the shore.


	2. Chapter 2

He was walking down the sandy beach. His skin slightly burned from the sun and his clothes hung off his body because of the water soaking them. His stride was almost drunken like because of tiredness. His sky blue eyes were dull from both sorrow and failure.

In his hands, he held a small trinket, the one thing that reminded him of both his pride and shame. The pride of being a mate and father, and the shame for letting his feelings get away from him. The feelings that led him to leave his own child so he could have his mate and other children. The shame that even when he did get back home with them he lost them because of a magic storm, and also his crown.

He remembered looking through his rooms to find the trinket he carried. It was to be for the child that his mate had carried. The third child, the one that cursed, or at least he cursed it even when it wasn't born. He had tempted to throw the trinket away and forget his life, but something stopped him. It was the same something that led him here. A pull that was leading him to his family, at least to the one he left without thinking. He looked down at the small trinket in his hand tracing it.

It was a small topaz jewel with a golden ring around it. A leather cord with hints of light green was attached making it a necklace. The jewel had a slight design in it, a rose with a small vine.

He had asked the masters smiths to make it for his last child, but he had forgotten it when he went to get his mate. Then he deiced to forget it when he left the child here, in the land of its mother. He didn't even know the sex of child.

“What an idiot I have been, I not only lost my crown but my family.” he stated his voice cracking from both sorrow and lack of water.

He looked up to the sky as the sun beat down at him.

“Maybe it's better..how can a man who pushed away his own child, be a king.”

He fell to the ground and turned to lay on his back. He reached up to the sun reaching up to touch it. His eyes were half closed, he could feel sleep calling him.

“Maybe..I deserve to die..I deserve that much..I have lost what it means to be an alpha because of my own stupid pride and fear..” he closed his eyes, waiting for death.

X

Whittney was on the beach again. She wanted to find one last shell to complete Bella's crown for her mating day. Her feet were bare again because she loved the feeling sand between her toes. She was looking at the sky at the clouds for a little bit only to fall.

“Hey, there was no log here before.” she said getting up and rubbing her head.

Then she looked at what she tripped on, her eyes getting wide.

“It's not a log it's a person.” She then knelt down and check his breath.

“He's alive but barely.”

“MATTHAIS, LARS.” She yelled to the two that had been following her.

“Alright were coming.” the voice of the older alpha stated.

Whittney sighed, she knew her uncle would do this. He didn't like her being alone, but having the uncle and grandfather of his soon to mate as guardians wasn't the best thing. Especially when the one of them was only a few years older than girl and happened to be her crush.

“Well, Winny you have found a catch.” Matthias stated then saw the man's face.

“Lars take Whittney back to the village.”

“But what about the man?”   
“I'll take him to Lucas, you two find Bella, I think she might need some help with her dress.”

“But..”

“No buts Whittney, Lars watch her.”

“Yes, father.”

Lars replied taking Whittney by the hand and they headed away for the elder alpha and the man on the beach. Whittney glancing back still worried about the man who was on the beach. She couldn't help but feel connected to the man.

X

“I can't belive you brought him here Matthias.”

“Hey if it were up to me I would of pushed him back to the ocean, but I don't want Whittney to come here asking about him and not be there.”

Matthias stated to his mate as he laid the unconscious man on the cot. He watched as Lucas brought over some herbs and started to heal the alpha. He sighed and looked at the wall where there was a small window.

“What do you think brought him here?”

“I don't know, how am I supposed to know how you alphas think.”

“That hurt Norge..”

“Good, now leave I need to focus, besides aren't you suppose to stay with Bella?”   
“Right, I need to protect our granddaughter's honor.”

Lucas rolled her eyes and started to heal the alpha. He wondered if helping this alpha was the right thing to do, or was this the start of something dark for his family and friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella was walking with her uncle, Emil. The young omega was looking around at the village. The village where her mother grew up and was taken from. She couldn't help but feel a little out of place being here.

The village was small with simple colors. She was used to the city of solar, where the streets were paved with shops and bright colors. While Lunar was warm and thought every one family. Solar was a cold place were omegas were treated as property.

“Bella?” Emil asked as he saw the face of sadness on his niece.

“Why is it warm here and cold..”

“Solar was starting to become warm as here.”

“What happened?”

“One choice, one choice which changed a nation.”

“It was a bad one..”

“Yes, at lest for those around him.”

Bella nodded and reached into her pocket, where she kept the one thing from Solar that she wanted to take. It was a small wooden doll that was gift of her family before she left. It was in a shape of a small wolf with a painted blue collar. It had all the names of her family carved on it also, which she would trace often when she felt nervous or worried.

“Belle.”

“Uncle have you ever had a bad feeling, a feeling that something was going to happen that could hurt someone you love?”

“Have you met your grandfather?” Emil deadpanned.

“I'm serious.”

“And I'm not?”

“Grandfar isn't that..”

“Please don't lie to yourself Belle, both know it's true.”

Bella shook her head, then saw Lars and Whittney. She smiled as her friend saw her, the brunette came over to them.

“I found a man on the beach.”

“Nice to see you too Whittney.” Emil stated with a frown.

“Sorry, hello Bella and Lucas.” Whittney said panting.

“Hello to you Whittney, so you found a man on the beach?”

“Yes, Matthias took him to Lucas.”

Emil sighed as Bella gave him a look that stated I told you so. Emil just sighed and looked at his brother who motion him over. He quickly left the girls to talk with his brother.

“So?”

“It's Alfred.”

“But..”

“I don't know why he's here, papa told me to take Whittney away.”

“Does Alistair know?”

“Not yet, and I don't think papa will tell him at least not yet.”

“Because of the mating day.”

Lars nodded and watched the two girls who were laughing.

“Maybe it's for the best that Whittney doesn't know him.”

“But keeping it away from her is hurting you.”

“Emil.”

“You forget I was there when she was born. You wouldn't leave her side.”

Lars blushed and looked at Whittney he couldn't help but smile a little.

“After Bella's mating day, make your present for her.”

“But..”

“Do it Lars, before someone else takes her.”

Lars nodded and the two headed back to the girls. Whittney turned around and smiled at them. She then said something that made Lars' heart go to this throat.

“Bella and myself were talking, we want to make sure that the man I found in the beach was okay.”

“Really..”

“Yes, is that alright?”

“What's alright?” all turned to see Alistair.

“I found a man on the beach uncle, and he's being healed by Lucas.”

“Oh, and I'm sure you were getting ready to tell me about it.”

“Yes.”

Emil and Lars looked at each other they know what was going to happen. They just prayed that the village would survive the reaction that was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Alistair was holding back a growl when he saw who was in Lukas and Matthias's home. It had been years since he saw the alpha before him. The last time was when he pushed Whittney out his life, the day that he broke his brother's heart. Yet here he was, his wounds being tended and his daughter by his side checking on him. 

Alistair took a breath and gently touch Whittney's then Bella's shoulders. He gave them both reassuring smiles. 

“Why don't you two go with Lucas to get some herbs for medicine for the man?” 

“Okay, common Belle.” Whittney stated grabbing her friends arm. 

Bella nodded went over to Alistair and went to kiss his cheek before leaving. Alistair smiled and kissed her head before Whittney pulled her away to get the herbs they needed. Alistair watched them go then turned to the man on the cot. 

“Oi, I know ya are awake.” 

The man opened his eyes and looked at Alistair with sadness and emptiness. 

“Hello, Alistair..” 

“Ya, have no right to be here, not after what ye have done.” 

“I know but..” 

“No buts I know why yer here, but know this once yer healed you’ll leave this island.” 

“Not until I find something..” 

“What, you left nothing here, at least nothing you prized.” Alistair stated with venom. 

“I left something that Arthur prized, and now relized that I should bring back..” 

“Ya don’t have the honor of speaking my brother’s name, the name of the omega that you turned a death ear to when your daughter was born.” 

“I know..and it’s cost me...” 

“Yes, your crown so I have seen and heard.” 

“And my family.” 

“What?” 

“When..we got back to Solar..they vanished right after I found that my crown was taken away...I don’t know how..but I have been looking...I came here..” 

“Hoping that you would find them here.” 

“Yes..and maybe..” 

“Be a family, after what ya did?” 

“I know but something led me here...”   
Alistair growled and turned to Lucas and Matthias his eyes glowing. 

“Once he’s well I want him off this island, I don’t care how, and if he comes close to Whittney or Belle..” 

“We know.” Lucas stated with a small frown. 

“Good, now I need to get ready for the ceremony.” 

He walked out of the home and walked into the air, he was shaking his head. He was stopped when he was on a small hill that was outside the village. His eyes looked down at the small village that he led, sighing. He smiled seeing the lights of the homes, and the smell of food filling the air. 

Then he caught the sight of sails, he frowned, then his eyes went wide. The sails weren’t from his village or any village belonging to the Lunar lands. He quickly ran to get the elders, he knew what the ships were, they were death and ruin. They were part of the Solar fleet. 


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to my beta reader Love-hikiomori-kuma 

Bella and Whittney were deep in the forest when they heard footsteps. Whittney was about to greet whoever was coming, thinking it were her uncle or Lars. Bella quickly pulled her back and they hid in the bushes. 

“What?”

“Quiet.” Bella stated, then pointed to the figures. 

Whittney watched and her eyes widened. These weren’t the men from the village, no, they were dressed in garbs which had the sign of the Solar kingdom. She shivered and looked at Bella who seemed to have trouble breathing.

“Belle?”

“Stay quiet..” She whispered. 

Whittney bit her lip but nodded, then her eyes caught a light in the distance. “No…” The light was where the village was. She knew that it wasn’t the light of fires that the village used. It was too bright for it, she looked at Bella who was biting her lip. 

“We need to go..” Whittney told her friend. 

“I know…quietly.” Bella stated taking a breath. 

 

“Where is he?” A Solar asked a chained up Alistair. Alistair had ran back into the village to find most of his people either captured or killed. He was defending an omega and his children from a solider only to be hit from behind by another. 

He looked around to see that the soldiers had divided them up: the omegas with their children or carrying a child were grouped together. The younger Alphas were surrounded by older and stronger Alphas in the Soldiers, those omegas who didn’t have children but were marked were in a group facing the group of Alphas that held their mates or promised mates. Yet those omegas that had no mate and still had their virgin markings were placed in a group closest to the Solar’s ship. 

While Alphas like himself and Matthias were chained and were forced to stay. “Who are ya looking for?” Alistair asked. 

“A stranger who washed up here.” The soldier replied then hit him. 

“Now, where are you hiding him?” 

“I don’t know what yer talking about..” 

“Don’t lie or we’ll start hurting omegas, starting with yours.” Alistair frowned, they would go through with the threat. Even though Bella wasn’t here, they’ll probably use one of the other omegas. 

He wanted to growl but he didn’t want any of the omegas from his village to get hurt. He then saw a flicker of colour behind the soldiers. _Dammit, why are they here?_

Whittney had to be held back by Bella as they saw her uncle and the rest of the village in groups. She wanted to attack the soldiers, and judging by the way that Bella was frowning she wanted to do the same thing. “We have to help..” “Do you know offensive spells?” Bella hissed. “No..only protection spells..” “Grandmother only taught me healing and basic illusion spells..” 

Whittney cursed and bit her lip. She wanted to help them, so when a hand reached out and touch her she almost scream and Bella shivered. They looked back, not to see a Soldier but the man that she found on the beach.

“What…”

“You two need to leave..”

“What about our families..and…” 

“WE ARE LEAVING.” He order in a whisper. 

The two omegas whine but nodded, yet as they turned around Whittney’s foot broke a stick on the ground. The soldiers heard that and their eyes went to the three and everyone stood still. 

It was then that Whittney felt someone pushed her down as the sound of shouting filled the air, then the sound of an arrow hitting skin. 

“Dammit.” A voice groaned. 

“Lars.” Both Whittney and Bella stated in shock. Lars was standing over Whittney, his shoulder bleeding. His eyes were closed because of pain and his teeth were clenched.

Whittney tried to reach out for him but he pulled back and looked at both of them, then to the man behind the girls. 

“Take them and go.” 

“No..” 

“Now, I’m trusting you with their lives.” 

“Lars…” 

“Go..” he told them. The soldiers started to charge at them, Lars used his magic to push them away. He stood tall and called forth a sword. As he was doing this, he watched as Whittney and Bella were taken away by the man on the beach. 

“Don’t let them get away!”

“Ya have to go through me.” Lars growled and started to fight


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few hours since the village was attacked. Bella had been comforting Whittney as they all sat in a small cave away from the village. The alpha that accompanied them sat close to the entrance to either protect them or keep his distance between the two girls.

 “Is it my fault that the village was attacked?” Whittney whispered to her friend.   “No, you only wanted to helped someone..” “But the village, Uncle Allie…and Lars..” She started to cry again. 

 “It’s not your fault. If anything, they were probably going to attack us anyway.” “But why?”

 “Because of me.” The alpha stated. 

 “Why?” Whittney asked looking at him. 

 “Because of one mistake I made 18 years ago…” He replied with a frown.  “What mistake..?” 

 “Hush, someone is coming.” 

 Bella quickly put herself in front of Whittney and recited a protection spell around them. The alpha stood up and looked like he was ready to fight. That’s when a figure came into view and a voice called out. 

 “Bella , Whittney, are you two alright?” 

 “Emil!” Bella and Whittney shouted in relief. 

 When the figure came in, he looked at the girls then to the man that is with them when he realized who he was. He quickly transported in front of the girls.  “What are you doing here?” 

  “Calm down…” 

 “I’ll ask ya again. What are you doing here King Alfred?”

                                                    X

  In a small hut in the woods, a figure sat on tree stump just letting the breeze hit his hair and skin. He hummed a little tune as he held a small piece of fabric in his hands. He was tracing the design when he noticed a small tear in the fabric. 

 “No..” the figure whispered as he saw the tear get wider. He quickly ran into the hut, his feet making sounds on the wooden floor. He went to the kitchen and poured some water in a bowl. 

 Then the figure whispered. “Lady lace, hear my prayer. Use the water to show me what caused the tear.” 

 The water glowed and shifted, it showed the attack on the village and the capture of everyone. Then the fight between Lars and the soldiers as Whittney and Bella ran away with an unknown alpha. The last sight was of the girls behind Emil and a familiar figure before them.

 “Alfred..why are you there..and is it your fault that our daughter is crying?” The figure asked as he looked at the rip again. 

 “I need to fix this…but I might need help.” The figure then left. Going to fetch supplies he needed to go on the mission to help his daughter and maybe, his mate.


	7. Chapter 7

“King Alfred?” Whittney asked Emil.

“He is or he used to be the king of Solar.”

She looked at the alpha before her and couldn’t help but shake. This man was the person who ruled over the country that destroyed and took the people at the village was standing in front of her. She walked pass both Bella and Emil to stand before Alfred.

“Why?” He just looked away.

“Why did your soldiers attack our village? Why you did not stop them?”

“Whittney...” Bella called.

“Answer me, why..?”

“Because I’m not the king anymore, and the only way to get back my crown is to find what I have lost.”

“So, my village was attacked because you thought something you left was here.”

“I know it..” “

Then, what is it? Some trinket? Some gold? Some-”

“My child.”

“What?”

“I left a child that my mate gave birth here..because of my own selfishness..”

“You left a child...?”

Alfred just looked away. Whittney was going to say more but Emil touched her shoulder and shook his head. Whittney, then went over to Bella who pulled her into a hug. As Bella comfort her, Emil looked at Alfred.

“You're coming back with me to the village.”

He nodded and got up. It all made sense to take him to the village. He wouldn’t be left with the omegas, also the said two would stay inside because of what might of happen to the village while they were hiding. Bella looked over at the two and nodded, murmuring a protection spell for Whittney and herself. “We’ll be back in an hour.”

“Be careful.”

“We will, Belle.”

x

When the two got back to the village, they were greeted with ashes of homes and bodies of those who resisted the soldiers. Emil frowned and said a little prayer for the people he saw. He stopped when he heard a groan.

“Someone is here...”

“Yeah, over there by the mage’s...”

Emil ran, praying that it was someone that could be helped. He was answered by seeing his youngest brother lying on his back covered with wounds. He cursed and headed over to him, calling up healing spells.

“Emil...”

“Hush, you know yer acting more like Papa. You know Mama hates that.”

“Yeah..the girls?”

“They're alright, now just relax and let me take care of you..”

“They took Mama and Papa..” Emil growled but nodded. It made sense to take both their parents. He called out to Alfred.

“Did you see Alistair?”

“No, they took him...” Alfred replied with a frown.

Emil bit his lips. They had taken Alistair and killed the elders. He knew that as soon as Alistair stepped foot on the Solar soil, he would be executed or taken to the ring to fight for his life. Then there was another punishment that he did not want to happen. T

he Solar king might search for the omega who had the mark of the chief. He had heard that the new king had been a Solar priest before becoming the king, that meant that he would know about the chief’s mark and would search for it. He would take that omega..and their virginity in front of the chief. “That would break him..” he whispered, now worried about the two girls that they had left.

“No one else made it.” Alfred stated as he walked back. Emil nodded and looked at his brother who was breathing regularly.

“Alright, help me with him. We need to get back to the girls.” Alfred nodded but stopped, looking at the ground and growled.

“We need to hurry, someone is still here and they are heading to the where the girls are.”

X

Bella was holding a sleeping Whittney, her eyes trained on the opening of the cave. She had a feeling that something is going to happen. She did not know if it will turn out good or bad but she knew it is coming. 

Whittney groaned in her sleep and snuggled into Bella. The blond sighed and gently ran her hands through Whittney’s hair. She thought back to the times her own mother did the same thing to her. She smiled as she remembered the scene.

_X_

_She was lying her head on her mother’s lap. The day before she was to leave for Lunar. She was dressed in a simple gown, green and gold. Her hair was for once loose as her mother gently carted his fingers thought it._

_“Beautiful, like the fields covered in snow in winter.” Her mother hummed._

_“Mama, will I get to see snow?”_

_“Of course, you're going to Lunar.” He replied with a sad smile._

_“Mama..”_

_“It’s okay Belle, I rather have you safe there than stay another day here.”_

_“But what about you, Papa, big brothers, and Tina..?”_

_“Your brothers and Tina will be fine, they aren’t in any danger..”_

_“But what about you?”_

_“I have your Papa. Bella if the king find out about yer mark.. you will be taken to his bedchamber after he finding out the man yer supposed to mate.”_

_She shivered and then relaxed as he gently hummed to her. “I don’t mean to scare you my Lioness, but remember; even though you have a heart of a lion, yer body is that of a female wolf. You are to be the one who is loyal to yer mate and her family.”_

_“Yes Mama...” She then sat up when her mother reached for something._

_“Take this Belle, it’s a gift from us.” It was a wooden_ _wolf_ _but she could feel everyone’s love in it. “Thank you Mama.”_

_“Be the same my Lioness, and remember that we are always with you.”_

                                                                                                                X

She opened her eyes when she heard rustling. Whittney sat up too. Hearing it, she looked at Bella who motioned her to be quiet. They both tensed when they saw an unknown figure come walk by the mouth of the cave. 

“So, what do we have here? Some omegas.” The figure stated. 

Bella pulled Whittney behind her as the unknown alpha came closer. Bella reached into her pocket for her  wolf . 

“My family, please give me strength.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Bella held onto her wooden wolf as the alpha came closer to the two girls. Whittney was shaking behind her, Bella took a breath. She then looked at the figure and frowned. 

  “Leave us alone.” Bella growled.

 “No can do, I was ordered to collect all the remaining omegas and you two fit the bill.”

 “No.” Whittney whispered as Bella shivered. 

 

 “Now are you going to come quietly-” Then a second figure came into view and the alpha fell. 

 “Come with me now, we don’t have much time.” The hooded figure stated, holding out his hand.

 “But..” 

 “Now, Whittney, Bella.” 

 Upon hearing their names and catching the scent of the hooded figure, they quickly followed him. 

 “What about Emil and the others?” Bella asked. 

 “They will know where to go.” The figure stated as it recited a spell that Bella had heard before.

 “ _By the magic of web of fate, make a path that only a mage can make._ ” 

 “A path spell.” Bella whispered to Whittney. 

 “A what?” 

 “It’s a spell that can lead the person whoever the spell caster wants to.”

 “In other words?” 

 “Your friend Emil will be able to follow it and no one else.” The figure stated to the girls.

 “But why are you helping us?” Whittney asked.

 “You will soon find out little one, as soon as you and your friend are safe.”  

 Whittney did not know why but she couldn’t help but feel safe hearing those words. This figure seemed to be nice and seemed to want to protect both her and Bella. Yet she also felt that she had met the figure before but she can’t remember where. 

                                                              X 

 The men made it back to the cave only to find a body of an alpha. Emil and Alfred were very worried. Lars on the other hand was out cold but he seemed to also have a frown on his face. 

 “Where could they be?” 

 “I don’t know.. wait is that… yes. I know where they are or at least someone told me which way they’re going.”

 “Can we trust it?” 

 “Can we trust you? If someone saved the girls from this alpha then they are good.”

 “But what if was another Alpha..?” 

 “It wasn’t.”

 “But how do you know?” 

 “Because the magic I’m seeing does not belongs from a Solar but a Lunar. An Omega Lunar to be exact.” 

 “But who..?”

 “I think we’ll find out if we follow the path.” 

 “Alright.” Emil smiled as they started following the trail. 

 He hoped he was right on who had saved both Bella and Whittney. He just hoped that the said omega would be alright seeing Alfred again, then again if Alfred was punished by the said omega he would also be fine with it. 

                                            X 

The three omegas finally stopped when they were in small clearing. Whittney looked around then saw that their savior sitting down. He then motion them to sit as he pulled his hood down. Whittney’s eyes went wide seeing the man before her.

 “You looked like Uncle Allie..” 

 “I should, I am his brother after all..” The man stated with a smile.

 Whittney nodded and then she saw Bella looking at both of them. Whittney frowned as Bella hit her head with her hand. 

 “Bella you shouldn’t do that..”

 “I agree dear, you shouldn’t.”

 “Ya two are dense.” 

 “What do you mean?” Whittney asked but Arthur shook his head. 

 “I’m not, it’s just not the time yet.” 

 “Time for what?” 

 “Just wait a little longer, love.”

 “For what?” Whittney asked. 

 “You’ll understand.. ah, here they are.” 

 The girls turned to see that Emil and his group had come. When they saw who was sitting with the girls they all stopped. Their faces were all filled with shock and awe as the omega smiled at them. 

 “Hello.”

 “LADY ARTHUR..” 

 “ARTHUR..”

                                                   X 

 Whittney was looking between Alfred and Arthur. She couldn’t help it, something just told her to look at the two. She watched as Alfred slowly walked over to Arthur, and then the sad smile that Arthur had upon seeing him.  

 Whittney then looked at Bella who was squeezing her hand. 

 “Bella..”

 “Whittney…” 

 “Arthur.. he’s Alfred’s mate..” 

 “Yes..” Whittney was shaking, her tears were falling down. She wondered why. She wanted to run but to stay there at the same time. Bella silently held her hand tighter,  trying to comfort her. 

 Arthur saw this and frowned looking away from Alfred in the moment. He knelt down in front of her. He touched her face and smiled gently in a comforting way. Whittney seemed to know this look and launched herself at Arthur. 

 Arthur was shocked at first but then held her tighter. He closed his eyes as tears began to fall. It had been so long since he held his daughter close. He had been able to see her because of spells but not to hold her and feel her. 

 He was overjoyed to have her in his arms again. 

 “Hush, it’s alright.. everything will be alright, my dear.” He whispered to her.  

 “You.. Uncle talk about you.. and I would always imagine you..” 

 “I know, little one..” Alfred watched them, his heart beating faster. He couldn’t help but compare the two, they had the same height, the same skin tone but her eyes were a mixture of Arthur’s green and blue. Her hair reminded Alfred of his mother’s.

 “She’s…” He asked to everyone.

 “Your child.” Arthur stated. 

“My…” he looked at Whittney again. 

“My child..”


	10. Chapter 10

“My child..” The words filled Whittney’s ear.

She then remembered why her village was attacked. Whittney pushed Arthur away as she could not breathe. _It was her fault_. Her fault that her village was destroyed. The fire and death that had happened at the village.

“It’s all my fault..”

“Whittney..” Bella stated, getting up.

“The village, the death.. It’s all my fault..”

“No..” Arthur started.

“Stop.. They attacked because.. because.. Alfred... was looking for me...”

“Whittney..” Alfred walked over to her.

“No.” She called out.

When she called for a barrier of magic that attacked Alfred, pushing the alpha to the ground. Whittney saw what happened as Arthur helped Alfred up. She then saw the burn her magic made on Alfred’s chest. She started to ran from the clearing, Bella got up to go after her but a voice stopped her. “BELLA.” Emil had shouted to stop her.

“She needs..”

“Let her parents handle it.”

“But..”

“Your uncle is right, poppet..” Alfred nodded and got up, his face evident with a small frown. “Fire magic..”

“She’s your daughter..”

“But she didn’t know the signs..”

“Because she’s never had a need to use it.”

“Arthur..”

“We’ll speak about this later, now I would like to make sure our child is safe.” He stated as he followed the path that Whittney took.

X

Whittney found herself by a lake, alone to think about what she had done. She had caused the destruction of her village, the dividing of her parents, and injured her now identified father. She looked at her image on the water.

“I hurt everyone I love.. is it _even_ alright that I’m alive?”

The wind just blew through her hair, as if trying to comfort her. She closed her eyes and tears fell into the water. She was lost with her feelings that she did not hear the rustling of leaves.

“Why ‘llo, little one.” She looked up to see a man. The man who had slightly curly blond hair stepped closer. He also had some stubble on his chin and his eyes were light blue. He smiled looking at the omega girl in front of him.

“Who..?”

“My name is Francis. Pleasure to meet you, child of Alfred..”

X

Bella stood up with fear, _something was wrong_. She wasn’t the only one who stood up, Emil also did and pushed her behind him. They both watched as Lars woke up and smiled with blood lust. “Uncle..”

“So, who are you really?” Emil asked calling forth some of his ice magic.

The man smiled and transformed into a tan skinned man with brown hair and hard green eyes. Bella shivered because she knew who this man was. He was Antonio, the loyal guard of Francis. He was usually smiling but now she could feel the death he wanted.

“What happened to Lars..?”

“Oh, you left him in the cave, it was easy to play the switching game.”

“Why are you doing this?” Bella asked.

“Why are you asking me that? I’m only serving my king.”

“You aren’t like this.. what would Lov-”

“ _Don’t say his name._ ” The alpha growled to which caused Bella to shiver.

“Bella, run.”

“But Uncle..”

“You're not strong enough to fight this foe.”

“And you are?”

“Now Bella.”

Bella bit her lip but nodded. She decided that she would try to find her friend. She couldn’t help but hear the sounds of fighting behind her. She cursed that she was so weak, that she couldn’t protect the ones she love.

“ _Why am I so weak._..”

X

“So you found out who your parents are and then hurt your father?” Francis stated to the girl. “Yes, and my village was attacked also..”

“Oh mon cherie, you have had a bad day but it’s not your fault.”

“It isn’t...”

“Yes, you were kept from your duty, which caused you to be confused and caused others pain.” “Duty?”

“Yes, you were meant to be a ruler.”

“A ruler..”

“Yes, a queen.” He said with a smiled and went to touch her cheek.

“A queen.” Whittney didn’t know why but she felt sleepy.

“Yes, _my queen_.” Francis stated with a smirk.

“Your..”

Before Whittney could say anything more rustling of leaves and then a body falling was heard. She looked over and gasped when she saw Lars who was relatively bruised. She quickly ran over him, the spell over her seemed to break. When she got over to Lars, he quickly held her close then looked at the Alfred before him.

“Did he hurt you?” He growled.

“No...”

“Stay behind me.” Lars stated as Francis walked over to them.

“Lars..”

“You broke my charm.” The blond stated with a frown.

“Only a weak alpha would use a cheap trick like that to get an omega.” Lars stated with a growl. “And you think you can take _me_? With those wounds, you wouldn’t even last 10 minutes.” Whittney gripped Lars’ sleeved worriedly. He touched her hand to comfort her and stood up. He knew that his brother would scold him for fighting. Even though Emil had healed him, he shouldn’t be moving around. Yet, he wouldn’t let this alpha take Whittney away. Even though she wasn’t his mate yet, she was still dear to him.

“I will fight to protect her.”

“Let’s see how you fare..”

“I agree.” The voice of Arthur stated as he came out of the woods along with Alfred.

“Mum..” Whittney then covered her mouth, she hadn’t meant to say that but it seemed right to her. “

It’s okay, poppet.” He stated then looked at Francis.

“Francis.” He stated with a frown.

“The queen of Solar, still as beautiful as ever.” The man stated with a smile.

“Bug off.”

“And your child is beautiful just like you as well as your _eldest_..” Arthur froze, his eyes widened. He was shaking.

“No..”

“He’s one of the few I haven’t touched yet. I decided that I would like both of them before I touch them.”

Alfred was the one who growled this time. Francis had caught his eldest omega, now he wanted his youngest. He wasn’t going to let this alpha get his family even if it killed him. He would protect the family that he left. He would make up for his mistakes, starting by protecting his daughter from the madman before him.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella was running through the forest, her heart beating in time with each step. 

_What am I doing, Why am I running?_ She asked herself in tears as she thought back on what had happened then stopped. _I need to help..he’s my uncle._ She told herself as she headed back to her uncle. 

_Even if she wasn’t strong enough. No she would be strong enough. Strong enough to fight for those she loved._ Bella didn’t notice that her pace seemed to change. 

That her body seemed to shift on its own, her legs becoming shorter and her arms going on the ground. A glow surrounded her and now she was running as a pure white wolf.  _Just wait. I’m coming Uncle._

___________________________________________________________________________

Whittney was behind Lars as her mother was shaking while holding her. She was processing what Francis had said.  _Brother?_ She has a brother. A brother who was in Francis' hold. 

Lars tensed and pushed both Whittney and Arthur down when a fire ball went through the air. “You two need to clear out, ya could get hurt.” Lars stated. 

“What about you? You're hurt.” Whittney complained.

“Now.” Both nodded and ran a little bit out the way. Arthur pulled Whittney close as if he let her go, she would be taken away from him. She watched as Francis and Alfred fought, she could feel the hostility in the air. Then she heard a blood stilling howl, she could hear the blood lust in the sound. “What is that..” 

“The call to arms of the wolves.” Lars stated with a smirk. 

“I don’t understand..” 

“You will, and the one that will feel the wolf’s bite also will.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Emil was panting, holding his left close to his side. He looked at his enemy who was bleeding from cuts he received from Emil’s magic. Emil could feel his own magic draining with every drop of blood he lost.

He then saw a flash of white and heard a growl and saw blood. He shook his head thinking it was a dream. He couldn’t, no, he _shouldn’t_ be seeing the white wolf of legends especially when he knew how it was formed and the only other person who transform into it.

_Tino and Mama are going to kill me._

“What? _What is that?_ ” The alpha stated while holding his bleeding arm.

“That is the white wolf of Lunar.” Emil stated with a voice filled with anger and pain. The wolf seemed to feel it and whined a little before turning its attention to the alpha in front of them. It growled and got ready to attack again, quickly dodging when an axe the Alpha was using swung to block its attack. It bit the alpha’s arm hard enough for the bone to break.

The wolf landed, blood on its maw as it growled. The alpha groaned and then used a spell to teleport away from the two. The wolf was about to follow but a voice stopped her.

“ _Bella,_ leave it.” Emil stated falling on his bottom. The wolf quickly went over to him, lightly whining. Emil was looking at her with a disappointed look.

“You know that both your mother and grandmother are going to kill me.” The wolf just whined, sniffing him and making sure he was alright. She was licking his wounds, then she looked to where she heard fighting.

“Alright, we're going but _you_ are not attacking, not at least until I tell you. Understand?” The wolf nodded and the two headed to where they could smell the smoke and feel the magic in the air.

____________________________________________________________________________

Whittney had closed her eyes and covered her ears. _She didn’t want to hear the sounds of battle. She didn’t want to see blood on the ground._ She felt the arms of her mother around her trying to add another layer of protection against her.

“It will be over soon.” She heard the voice of her mother comforting her shaking form. She was about to ask what it meant when she heard a howl and felt magic fly against them. She could smell blood. She looked up to see that Francis was holding his side.

“I’ll be back and trust me, I will have her soon.”

“ _Over my dead body._ ” Alfred stated with growl.

“That might happen sooner than you think.” With that, he left the clearing using magic, the air still had the smell of blood in it.

Whittney looked up to see a wolf and Emil standing beside Alfred _-her father_. She felt light headed, she saw the blood on the ground. She looked at Alfred again before fainting, gaining the sweet sleep she needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness surrounded her, her heart beating wildly. Her breath seemed short and came out in huffs, her body was frozen in place as if someone had put a spell on her. She looked around to see the redness of blood.

She started to run to follow the path and stopped when she saw the bodies of those she loved. She got on her knees crying, voices calling out to her.

“Curse.”

“Unwanted.”

_“Killer.”_

_“Murderer.”_

_**“DESTROYER.”** _

She started to shake, she could feel the words tear through her and tie her down. She was in chains filled with hate and sadness. Whittney looked down in sadness.

_Were the words right? Was she the cause of everyone’s pain?_

“I’m..so useless..”

Arthur was sitting on a chair by a bed where his daughter lay. He was worrying about her, the brunette had fainted and hadn’t woken up since. He was gently touching her face, feeling a slight fever but not only that.

“Dark magic..but how- _Francis_.” He growled at little. He heard a whine and looked down at Whittney and his heart started to break. The girl was crying in her sleep. He wanted to help her but he couldn’t.

The dark magic that held her was in her mind. Arthur couldn’t reach, at least not risking both their lives. He felt his own tears falling from his eyes. He was helpless to protect another one of his children. He was a horrible parent but he tried his best protecting all his children.

“Why...why do my children slip away from me? _Why can’t I protect them_?”

“Arthur?” Alfred questioned as he came into the room.

Arthur wiped his tears and looked up at his mate. Alfred hadn’t changed since he last seen him, he still had his cornflower eyes and wheat hair. Though he could see the regret and frustration in his eyes.

“Alfred..”

“What’s going on..she should wake up..”

“A dark spell.”

“What?!”

“A spell that shows the darkest visions the person who is caught in the spell can think of.” “Francis..” Alfred growled, looking turning away to hit a wall.

“Yes..and I feel so _helpless_.” Arthur stated touching Whittney’s cheek.

“Artie..Is there anything ya can do?”

“No..not without risking both our lives.”

“What if you..”

“If I used you, the result would be the same..and I can’t..”

“Can’t or won’t.” Alfred stated with growl.

“I wasn’t the one who left our daughter..”

“I wasn’t the one who lost our eldest son.”

Arthur didn’t reply right away but the scent of anger and regret filled the air. Alfred froze, he never smelt this before but he could tell that Arthur was angry. He tried to touch him but magic pushed him back.

“ _Don’t you dare_ , you forced me to leave our child, a baby who hadn’t done anything but was left by her own father.”

“Arthur..”

“Leave, Alfred. You're good at that.”

“I...”

“Just _go_ , Alfred.” Arthur stated and turned back to Whittney.

“I’ll be outside.”

Arthur nodded as his attention went back to his little girl. He touched her forehead and frowned, he gently kissed her forehead. He felt more tears going down his face, he then whispered to his sleeping daughter.

“ _Please_ wake up love.. Please _I can’t lose you_.. I _have already lost so much_.”

She was lost, the darkness was her prison and she couldn’t get out. She was ready to give up, she couldn’t handle it anymore.

“ _Come_ , join the darkness, become what you're meant to be.” A voice called out to her.

“What am I meant to be..”

“ _Yes._ The queen of solar, come and be one with the king. Come join your elder brother in service to the king.”

“Queen..and be with my brother..”

“All you need to do is to say, _I will be your servant and mate._ ”

“Only that..”

“ _Yes,_ come Cheri...”

“I will...”

Suddenly, a light filled her eyes then she heard voices but instead of anger, they were filled of love.

_“Love.”_

_“Precious.”_

_“Child.”_

_“Mender.”_

_“Joy.”_

_**“My child.”**_

She went into the light, not hearing the curse from the darkness. She wanted to feel more of the light and she could hear the calling of someone that loved her.

“ _Mum.._ ” Whittney stated with a tried smile.

Arthur looked at her with tears of joy falling from his eyes. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. He was repeating her name and cooed comforting words. He could feel her snuggling into him, and also her tears falling on his shoulder.

“I heard _you.._.”

“I know, love..”

“I was in darkness and I heard you mum.” He kissed her head.

“Mum...”

“Yes?”

“We’re going to get _them_ back.”

“Who?”

“The ones who are lost to us..” Arthur smiled and looking at her face, then nodded. He knew that it is time to stop running and face Francis head on.

_“You're right.”_

“Then let's get started.”


	13. Chapter 13

“You think this is a good idea?” Bella asked the alpha who was with her.

“We needed to split up..” Alfred replied.

“I know that but..”

“You don’t trust me..”

“I don’t know you. _The only reason that I’m with you_ is if I was with my uncles, the guards would recognize me.” Bella replied.

Alfred sighed and looked around the market place, thinking about a few days ago when the six of them planning to save their love ones.

Everyone was sitting down in Arthur’s main room. Everyone was healed and rested and they were talking about how to save those who are dear to them. Yet when Arthur told them his plan both Lars and Emil quickly objected.

“I don’t like the idea of our niece together with the Solar..” Lars stated with a growl.

“Well, I don’t like the idea that you would be with my daughter.” Alfred growled back. “Enough.” Arthur stated, looking at the two. Both were about to say something but the look coming from Arthur told them they shouldn’t. Arthur then looked at Emil who was frowning, looking between Arthur and his niece. He sighed then nodded, leaving Lars to frown.

_“Really?”_ Lars stated.

“We need to go in groups, and they would figure out that Whittney would be together with either of her parents.”

“Yea..but..”

“Besides, it makes sense to have the older alphas with Whittney and Bella.”

“But that leaves you with...”

“ _Both_ myself and Emil can handle ourselves, besides I know that you will protect my daughter.”

Arthur stated. Lars looked at Whittney, who had a small blush and he couldn’t help but smile a little. He would be with the omega he wanted to be with, yet, he frowned when he thought of the reasons why they are going together.

“Alright, here’s what we're going to do. Emil and I are going to pose as servants for an overseer who needs a new slave.”

“You think that Grandmama..”

“Yes, even though he was claimed, he'll still be put in the slave pen together with other omegas.”

“While we're doing that. Alfred and Bella are posing as master and slave.. Alfred you’re looking for a sire to mate with your slave, so you can have controlled offspring.”

“So in other words, I’m going to be showing off an unmated omega to hundreds of alphas who are at the ring...”

“We know that Alistair and Matthias will be there.”

“Okay, where will Whittney and Lars going..Arthur you can’t be serious...”

“I am. Whittney and Lars are going to try to get jobs in the palace.”

“Why them?”

“Because they know me, you and Bella, but not Whittney at least not the guards. Lars can get a job with the castle guards and Whittney could be servant, they can find William..”

“But...”

“ _I know_ what I’m doing, Alfred.” Arthur growled.

“Okay, but how do we get into the city? They probably know what we look like..”

Arthur stood up and went to a cabinet, grabbed some bottles and sat them on the floor. He then looked around at them and sighed. He whispered a spell and the bottles started to glow.

“Whittney, Bella come with me.”

“Why?” Alfred asked.

“Because for these to work, you need to bathe on the potion.” He stated as the girls followed him.

“I wonder what kind of potion it is.” Emil stated.

It only took a few minutes for the three to find out. Once they did, they all were in shock. The potion was a transformation potion. It didn’t change the status of the person who used it but it change their physical appearance.

Bella was taller and her hair was short and was midnight black while her eyes were gray. The real change was that she was now an omega male. She was wearing a lose white cotton shirt and brown breeches.

Whittney was also a man with strawberry blond hair which was tied back with some leather. She wore a light brown shirt and black pants. She also had dark green eyes and had slight blush.

Arthur was changed too, now wearing a white dress. His hair turned brown and in twin pony tails. He smiled at the three before him, and then took a breath.

“Now, you three can go..” His voice sounded higher and matched the form that he was in. “Wait, are going to change gender too?” Alfred asked.

“No, we only changed our appearance because they would be looking for three omegas, two of them women and one of a man.”

“Okay then...” Alfred stated as the three of them took the potion.

Which brings Alfred back to where he was. He was dressed as a high ranking merchant with shoulder length brown hair. He wore a light tunic underneath a silk purple coat and black breeches. He was holding a rope that tied to the shackles on Bella’s wrists.

“Now, I need to _warn_ you. The alphas here in the arena are not like the warriors in your village. They don’t fight to protect their family, they do it pleasure or are forced to.” Bella nodded and frowned she didn’t like the idea of fighting, then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at the man beside her. She could see the protection and understanding in his eyes.

“I promised your uncles I will protect you, besides, I know who your parents are..”

“Papa always talked about you..”

“Good things I hope..”

“Both good and bad things.” Alfred nodded, then sighed.

“I do promise to make sure you're safe. The same promise both Emil and Lars made to me for my mate and daughter.”

“I’ll try to keep you safe too.”

“Okay, now it’s time to start our operation. _Find your alphas.”_


	14. Chapter 14

It didn’t take long for Alfred and Bella to enter the gates of the arena. Alfred did most of the talking as Bella looked around. They were, then, sent into the cages underneath the arena. 

“So, you want a sire for your dam.” The manager of the arena stated.

“Yeah, he’s old enough now and I would love to have more omegas like him.” 

“Any preference?”

“Do you have any Lunars? I want the children to be pure bloods.” 

“Yes, we had a few. Just come in, but if you're looking for a lunar blood, I have three choices that can help you.” 

Alfred nodded and followed the manager as Bella pondered who were the three that the manger were talking about. She knew that two of them would be Alistair and her grandfather but who would be the third. It would be at least a half blood- Wait, it could it be that.. 

She shook her head. She really didn’t want to see any of her brothers or Papa there but she felt her heart sink when Alfred asked about the men he was talking about. 

“Well, two of them are from a village that our men conquered and the other is a traitor to the crown.” 

“A _traitor_?” 

“Yeah, he was once the king’s guard but he decided that his omega daughter was more important that his king.” 

“ _Really?_ I thought that the king didn’t bed omegas.. _at least not Lunars_.” 

“He doesn’t, he was going to use her as a sacrifice for the Solar.” Alfred ground his teeth but forced a smile. 

“Anyway, let’s see them.” The manager nodded and the three headed to a cage. Bella almost stopped when she caught the scents of the Alphas in the cage. Her eyes widened to see her grandfather, Alistair and her Papa sitting on the floor. She could see the wounds that all of them had but what really shocked her was the deadliness in their eyes. 

“It took a while to break them but they're close to it.” The manager stated. 

Bella held back a growl, she wanted to transform into a wolf and attack the manager but Alfred touched her shoulder to make her calm. She could feel his own anger but she sighed. Both of them needed to be able to keep their heads clear to be able to save the men in front of them. 

“So, _these_ are the three?” Alfred asked. 

“Yep, they are still a little wild but we're chipping at them.” He then opened the door. 

“Why not let your omega go in?”

“Yeah, go Bern.”

Bella nodded, went in and watched as all three looked up. She knew that the spell didn’t mask her usual scent. All three looked at her and they ranged from shock to anger. 

“What are you doing here?” Matthias hissed.

“Quiet, you. This might be the last omega you'll have in a while.” 

Bella froze and held back another growl, she also wanted to punch the man, then she felt herself pushed into the cage. She was caught by Alistair who pulled her close. She relaxed and took in his scent. 

“Bastard.” He growled. 

“It’s okay.” Bella whispered squeezing his hand.

“It’s not.” Berwald stated moving over to her and Alistair. 

“It will be.” Bella replied hoping that she was telling the truth. 

\-----

 

Whittney stood beside Lars as they walked the halls of the castle. Whittney had become a servant to the queen to be, or in other words she would meet her brother. Lars on the other hand was now one of the guards, in charged with protecting the front gate. 

“ _Be careful_ , we are in the lion’s den and we might not get help soon.” 

“I will, but you need to be careful _too_ , Lars.”

The man nodded, his blond hair was now red and his eyes were gray. He wore a white shirt and brown pants along with a uniform that had the symbol of the solar which was the rising sun. He walked away as he was called. 

Whittney took a breath and opened the door that held the key to meeting William. William. The brother that she had never met. The one she's ready to risk to her own life to meet and save. She took a breath and opened the door.

\--------

Arthur and Emil walked into the market, their minds set on saving Lucas. Arthur was walking a little bit ahead of Emil who was now has brown haired and blue eyes. They were both dressed in the clothes of students. 

“I hope this will work.”

“ _It will._ We just need to get to your mother before someone buys him.” 

“So, how much gold we have..?” 

“200 gold coins.” 

“Will that be enough?”

“I hope so.” 

“How did you...” 

“I sold some items, and saved some.” 

“Now, we're going to use it to buy my mother.” 

“ _That’s the plan_.” 

“Let’s get this plan going.” 

Arthur nodded and thought to himself. _I just hope this works._


	15. Chapter 15

Whittney walked into the room that held her brother. She was greeted by white and gold, the second was the huge bed in the centre of the room. She couldn’t help but blush at the thought of what could happen on that bed.

“I assure you, it’s just used for sleeping.” A voice stated from her left.

She looked over to see a man a few years older than her. He had her mum’s hair and her father’s hair colour. His eyes were blue, and had pale skin like their mum. He wore a white tunic with gold silk scarves which was draped around his shoulders.

“Hello...I’m..”

“Wait.” The man told her before closing the door and then saying a spell.

“Alright, you can speak freely now.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I don’t like people listening to my conversations, more so when the person I’m talking to is _family_.”

“What do you mean by that, my lord...”

“I can tell when someone uses mum’s magic and I sneaked in to watch him watch the daughter he had to leave.”

“William..” She stated.

“Whittney, I’m glad you're okay but I’m mad that you would come into the snake's nest.”

“But we need to save you and the others...” William raised an eyebrow and frowned.

“Please tell me that mum didn’t do anything stupid..”

“Ah..does dividing a six member team into a group of two and each with a mission to save those who are captured included?”

“Sweet Goddess, you _might_ be playing into Francis’s hands.”

“But...” William sighed and touched her shoulder, and smiled at her as she looked up.

“It’s not your fault, you and the others are trying to save those you love. I’m just worried that you’ll be found out before you can do anything.”

“Why would you think that?”

“ _Because_ my dear, mon cherie, you have fallen into my trap.”

Both William and Whittney turned to see Francis standing by the door smirking.

                                                                                                      X

Bella was sandwiched between the three alphas in the cage. She felt both nervous and comforted. Comforted that she had three alphas that she knew very well is with her but also nervous because of way they were looking at each other.

“So, it seems _all three_ like your omega.”

“Yes, how much for all three?”

“Hum...I don’t know? Maybe a _wanted_ Alpha.” Bella heard this and looked up.

When she did, the manager transformed into the man who attacked her uncle and herself. She tried to warn Alfred but she felt herself being held tight. She looked up and saw that Alistair was frowning.

“Allie..”

“ _No_..I won’t let ye fight.”

“Allie, he can’t..”

“ _He can_.” Alistair growled looking at Alfred and brunet that was facing him.

“I don’t want to hurt you..” Alfred warned.

“Too bad because I _want_ to hurt you.”

                                                                                                                 X

Arthur and Emil were running with Lukas. They had just Lars in their hands when the guards attacked them. The three mages were fighting with magic but they were getting tired.

“This way.” A voice called out to the three.

They followed the voice, a shield went around the alleyway as the guards went pass them. The three turned to the people who saved them. Their eyes went to the person who saved them. Their eyes went wide.

_“TINO!?”_


	16. Chapter 16

Whittney was shaking as Francis looked at both William and her. She felt William’s hands touch her shoulders and pushed her behind him. He seemed to be giving off magic and Whittney realized that he was trying to form a protection spell.

Francis just laughed and waved his hand. William, then, fell to the floor groaning in pain. Whittney went down to see that he had a mark on him. It was in shape of the sun, and his blue markings were fighting against it.

“William..”

“The brand of Solar, ironic that your mother has one too.”

Whittney shivered, then felt warm coming off of her. She looked down and the spell that hid her appearance was broken. She looked up at the cold eyes in front of them.

“It’s easy to break a spell of a weak Lunar.” He stated with a smile.

“Now, I have a set of Lunar omegas. I wonder how many children I can get from each of you.” “You won’t..”

“I already have your sweet father and female friend captured in the arena. I have my men ordered to kill them both along with the alphas I had there.”

“..no”

“You can save them, all you have to do is to be _mine_.”

Whittney shivered and looked at William who was in pain. Then she also thought about the lives of her uncle, Matthias, her father, Lars. Her heart stopped. If Francis knew that she was here then Lars would be danger also. As if Francis read her mind, he smiled and stated.

“Your alpha friend is now in cell, slated to be killed as a sacrifice to the Solar lord.”

She looked to the floor. _If she tried to fight, her family and Lars would be killed but if she submitted to Francis-._

“If I become _yours_..you’ll let them live?”

“ _You have my word._ ” She took a breath and looked at Francis.

“My answer is..”

                                                                                                               ---------

 

Blood was falling on the ground and a king was kneeling on the floor. He looked up at the figure above him. The man was smiling down, looking at Alfred with cold eyes.

“Now, it’s time to die _your highness_..” The man stated.

As the axe swung to kill Alfred but a growl was heard and Alfred saw a white wolf attack the man’s arm. Alfred eyes widened, seeing the blood fall from the man’s arm. Then he growled as the man knocked the wolf to the ground.

“Hold on my king, I need to defang this wolf.”

“Don’t touch her.” Alfred hearing Alistair’s voice.

“So, it is a spell. This little _chica_ is yours.”

“Not yet.” Both Matthias and Berwald stated.

“Oh, she’s of your blood...” Bella growled and stood up, there was blood flowing from her lips and she had a slight limp. Her eyes were on the man who was looking at three alphas whom are important to her. She ready herself to attack again.

“ _Solar chain_.” A voice stated. Bella then felt something pushed her down and transformed her back into her human form. She looked up to see a figure who walked over to her.

“She has the mark of the chief's mate.”

“Really?” The man with the axe asked as he looked at the alpha’s in the cage.

“Yes, I’ll take her, the king says to put the other alpha with them.”

“Why should I listen to you..?”

“We both know why, Antonio.” The figure stated. Antonio just nodded as darkness filled the room and with it, Bella and the figure were gone.

“Where?” Alfred asked.

“To a dark place until the ceremony.”

“What _ceremony.._?”

“The crowning of the new queen and harem head.”

“NO.” Alfred and Berwald screamed.

                                                                 ------------

“So, you started a resistance.” Arthur stated looking at his longest known friend.

“Right after I sent Bella to your brother and my parents.” Tino stated.

“But, where’s Berwald?”

“He was caught...he’s in the arena now.” Tino stated crest fallen.

“Tino..”

“At least my children are safe, Tina is being watched by her brothers and Bella..”

“ _Is with Alfred in the arena_.”

“WHAT!?”

“Tino..”

“And she’s also has papa’s power.”

“SHE HAS WHAT?”

“Calm down.”

“CALM DOWN? MY DAUGHTER IS IN DANGER.”

“I know how you feel.”

“HOW?!”

“I FELT THE SAME WAY WHEN YOU WERE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME BY SOLARS.” “ _Mama_..”

Tino stated as he slowly calming down.

“Now, relax and let's think what we can do to help.”


	17. Chapter 17

The day was sunny but inside Whittney’s heart, it was storming. She was dressed as a bride but felt like a slave. She looked to her left to see her brother with the same look. They were both dead inside and knew that their freedom would be gone.

Whittney was dressed in white with teal blue around her waist, sleeves and bottom. Her hair was in a bun, held back with a golden jewelled pin. Her eyelids were covered with blue eye makeup, and her lips were light blue.

William was dressed like her but his robes had dark green trim. He was holding Whittney’s hand as if it would comfort both of them. She could feel tears going down her face.

“I’m sorry..”

“This isn’t your fault..” William stated with a comforting smile.

“Don’t lie, we both know it is..” The William pulled her into a hug, then he whispered a calming tone both to calm her and himself.

“We’ll get through this, _Winnie_.”

She just looked down, her spirit broken.

 

Darkness was all around her. Pain was raging all through her broken body. She wondered how much time had passed since she saw the light. How long since she saw the ones she loved.

“ _Hello little wolf_.” She groaned, that voice of malice was back and she felt someone touched her bruised skin. She shivered as breath came close to her ear.

“Today is a _special day. Today, there’s a wedding_.” The voice sing-sang.

“Who?”

“Well, _your little friend_ and the prince are finally going to be married. One as the queen the other as the harem head.”

Bella shivered, then screamed as a hot iron burned her shoulder. Tears of both pain and sadness fell from her eyes. She winced as she felt a lick on her tears.

“Tastes wonderful, It’s a _shame_ I have to let you go.”

“What?”

“The king needs to set an example of what happens to Lunar chiefs when they disrespect him.” “ _No._.”

“My dear girl, they aren’t going to hurt your alpha, _at least not physically_.”

She froze as he touched her leg and started to rise. She had to take a breath not scream, the voice laughed.

“ _They are going to break them by breaking_ _your_ _precious maidenhead_.”

 

“Dammit.” Alfred growled, hitting the stone in the cell.

“Our thought exactly.” Matthias growled at the other alpha.

“Both my children are going to married to that... _that_..”

“Slime ball, bastard, all around pain in ass.”

“Yes...why are you guys glaring at me?”

“Ya brought Bella with ye, now she’s probably in danger.”

The other two alphas nodded as Alfred sighed, he hadn’t meant to put Bella in danger. Yet he knew that bringing her would be dangerous. He shook his head as he heard the cell opened. The four of them looked at the person opening the door. Their eyes went wide, standing there was a trio of very angry omegas. Alfred could only said one thing.

“ _Hi, Arthur_...”


	18. Chapter 18

“ _I should kill you_.” Tino stated as he glared at Alfred who was being tended to by Arthur.

“Correction, _we_ should.” Lucas stated as both Berwald and Matthias nodded.

Arthur sighed, then looked at Alistair. The said red head was frowning, his own wind magic gathering around him. Arthur gently touched his shoulder, he could tell his brother was upset.

“Allie..”

“They're going to _take_ her...”

“We’ll stop it.”

“How?”

“Because I have friends in many places.” Tino stated.

Tino then turned to his mother, father, and mate. He gave a sweet smile but it was filled with protectiveness and blood thirst. This caused the other three to shiver as Tino’s family just nodded.

“We’re going to get Bella back. If you like, you can come with us, Chief.”

Alistair stood up and nodded his eyes set in anger. “I’ll go with you.”

“ _Artie._..”

“Bella is the only omega in the generation of her family and they took .her: so in other words, they signed their death warrants.”

Alfred just shivered hearing that.

 

Whittney was walking down the street right beside her brother. Around them were knights, each carrying weapons. Whittney was told that they were there to protect both her and William.

Whittney thought of them as guards keeping them in a prison.

“How are you Will?” A question came from beside Whitney.

“ _Alan_?”

“Who?”

“Your big brother. Now, don’t worry, we're going to get you both out of here.”

“What do you mean by _we_?!”

“Will, j _ust make sure_ you and sis here stay down when the party starts.”

Whittney had a feeling that whatever is going to happen, it's going to big. William seemed to move closer to her. She relaxed but she couldn’t help but look above them.

Standing at the top of the altar of Solar was Francis, his eyes on the two of them. He was looking at her and William with a hunger that she would describe as _lust_. Whittney felt William take her hand, she squeezed it as they walked up.

“It will be alright, just stay with Will.” Alan whispered to her.

“Okay.” Then her eyes went to the kneeling figure in chains beside Francis.

Whittney’s eyes went wide and her stopped beating. The body was bruised and their clothing in tatters, their name came to her lips.

“ _Lars_.”

 

Bella was panting, her body unable to move. She didn’t even struggled when she was being dressed. She didn’t notice that the dress they put on her didn’t even cover the top of her thighs. That the fabric was so faint that anyone could see what was underneath.

Her hands were pulled behind her and tied by rope enchanted by a spell that kept her magic from flowing. They put a blindfold over her broken eyes, tears leaking from them. Finally they took her long hair and started to cut it.

Once it was done, they pulled the hair into a braid and twirled it around her head. Irons were put on her ankles. Then she was forced on the cold ground, her knees slightly bleeding. She then felt her head being lifted up.

“So pretty, I’m sure your little alpha will love your look. Too bad he won’t be able to enjoy _you_.”

The voice mocked her.

Bella didn’t say a word, _what was the use? She was caught._ The plan had failed and now she was to be used a brood mare. She would be sold to the highest bidder after her maidenhead was taken by some stranger.

“No words? _Did I break you already_?”

Bella didn’t answer, she just closed her eyes. A prayer was said in her mind. A prayer that she would be rescued from this. Then when she was done she heard the doors crash open and the room turn cold.

_“LET MY CHILD GO.”_

Her prayers were answered.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella felt her body being dropped to the floor as magic filled the air. She was shaking even though she knew that the people who were in front of her were trying to save her. She remain still until she caught a familiar scent, she relaxed.

“That’s it lass, relax. We're going to get ye out of here.”

“Allie.” Her throat seemed to ache when she talked.

“Hush, don’t worry, ya Mum, Dad, and grandparents are here.”

Bella relaxed, feeling Alistair’s arms around her. She felt a light tug on the blind fold and she blinked looking into the light. Tears coming down her face as she saw the face of her soon to be mate. She held onto him and kissed his lips.

“Aye, it’s me lass.”

“What about-?”

“Arthur and Alfred are going to get their own children. We're here for you.” She snuggled him as she closed her eyes, now safe on the arms of the man she loved.

X

Whittney was shaking. Her crush was kneeling before her with an axe close to his neck. She realized that this was the way that Francis was going make her keep her promise. Her eyes went to Lars who looked up and saw her.

“No.” He whispered and tried to move.

“Silence _slave_.” The guard stated.

Whittney looked away and turned her eyes to Francis. The blond was smirking at both William and her. She then felt herself being forced on her knees along with William. They looked at Francis who started to make a speech.

“People of Solar I’m delighted to tell you of _my marriage to these two omegas_. Both are from a good blood and will give you all my heirs to rule over you.”

Cheers came from the crowd as Whittney was moved to stand before him. He touched her waist and turned her to face the crowd. She shivered when the other hand went to the sash around her waist. “This beauty, _will be_ _my queen_. She’s an untouched Lunar omega. She has magic, so, our children will be powerful. Also with my blood, they will be beautiful.”

Then William was brought up, he had the same look as Whittney. They had the look of defeat and seemed to welcome it.

“This omega will by my harem head, _isn’t he handsome_? He’s strong and will produce the same as my wife. With these two, the kingdom of Solar will be rich thoughout my family’s reign.”

Francis then touched the both of them. Whittney shivered and saw that William did the same.

“Now, to celebrate this day, we bring a gift to the elder gods. A human life to ensure my children will be the strongest. _Bring out the chosen Alpha_.”

Whittney’s voice seemed to be lost and Lars were brought before him. She tried to move but Francis held her place. Tears were streaming down her face, she then knew why Francis had brought Lars here. He wanted to break her spirit and then kill the one man that she thought she could live her life with. “ _Please._..”

“Now _it’s time_ , Guards...”

“STOP.” A voice shouted from the crowd. Every eye went to the voice and their eyes landed on a man with cornflower eyes.

“ _Francis, I challenge you for the thrown of Solar_.”

“Who are you to challenge me?” Francis stated with a frown.

“Alfred, the _true king_ of Solar.”

“Very well, we’ll see who the gods think is the true king.”

“ _You’ll pay for hurting my family.”_ Alfred growled.

“Let's see your power, my king?”

“At least, I’m not a false king.”

“ _Bring it_.”

Francis growled.


	20. Chapter 20

Whittney and William were sitting in the box reserved for the king. Guards standing around them, the grips on their spears were deadly. Whittney held her elder brother’s hand and they both looked down at the two alphas who were getting ready for battle.

“Are you sure about this?” Arthur asked as he helped Alfred with his preparation of the battle.

“It’s the only way to stop this.”

“But what _if_ you lose?”

“If that happens, you'll use your magic to get yourself and our children out of here. I’m sure that Alistair and the rest are going to make sure their family is safe too.”

“ _Alfred_..” Alfred then kissed him. Filled with his love for the omega, his mate and mother of his children.

“I promise after this, I’ll make it up for my mistake.”

“Alfred..at least let me do this.” Arthur held his hand and whispered.

“Arthur?”

“It's a blessing, so that you’ll be safe.”

“Thanks babe.”

“Just stay alive.” He whispered.

Bella was being held by Alistair as they ran away from the prison where she had been held. She was drifting in and out of consciousness and in the times she was awake, she would only see Alistair.

“It’s okay Bella, your safe with me.”

“ _US_.” Matthias and Tino said as their mates either growled or rolled their eyes.

“Alright, _us_.”

“We need to get somewhere quiet so I can see how bad the injuries are.” Lucas stated.

“Ma..”

“Tino, trust me.” Tino nodded his eyes going to his only omega daughter.

Then he saw smoke coming from the arena. He stopped along with the others, their faces frowning. “ _That can’t be good._ ” Matthias stated.

“It isn’t..” Tino stated.

“Matthias, Berwald you head over there, Tino, Alistair and myself will stay with Bella.”

“But..” Matthias stated.

“No, both Berwald and yourself can see what’s going on and probably help Arthur and his family. Bella needs to be healed and Alistair is the youngest Alpha here that I can use to get strength from.”

“What about..”

“ _We’ll be safe_.”

“Alright. Alistair if anything happens to these three, you’ll have to deal both Berwald and myself, understand?”

“Yes, Matthias.” With that, the older alphas left as two omegas and alpha went to find a place to heal Bella.

Alfred’s eyes went up to look at his children. He growled at little seeing the worry and also fear in their eyes. They were children that is being used as objects. He called forth his magic, his fire to face Francis. The man who had ruined his life, threatened both him and his family. He had touched those dear to him, he had made a curse that drove him to leaving his youngest. He would pay for all sins he had done to his family _, he would pay with his life_.


	21. Chapter 21

Whittney _hated_ it. She hated being forced to sit and watch her father in a battle. She hated being unable to protect the ones she loves. She hated that she was helpless and couldn’t do anything to help. She hated that her family was forced apart and now had to watch as her father fought for them.

“Calm down. It will be okay, Whittney.”

“ _But_..”

“I know how much magic dad has and he’s a skilled fighter.” William comforted her.

“ _What if_ Francis doesn’t..”

“Play fair? _Even he_ wouldn’t cheat in this.”

“Why?”

“Because if he did, then he’ll lose the respect of every alpha in the city.”

Whittney nodded but still gripped the arms of the chair she was sitting on. She was hoping there wouldn’t be any more bloodshed. _At least not from her father_.

 

Alistair and the three omegas were hidden behind a house. Lucas and Tino were using the Alpha’s strength to help heal Bella. He was gently touching her cheek, he was just glad she's safe.

Yet when he saw all the bruises on her skin and her hair, he growled. _How dare that stranger hurt his omega. How dare he hurt his soon to mate, the mother of his soon to be children._

“ _Allie_.”

He winced, her once soft and beautiful voice was now weak and scratchy. Her eyes opened to look at him. His heart broke seeing the broken look on the once proud eyes of promise mate.

“Hush Belle, it will be alright.” Bella snuggled into his hold as her grandmother and mama helped heal her. He touched her cheek again and smiled as she snuggled into it.

“ _I promise, I will keep you safe._ ”

 

Alfred was calling forth his magic to attack Francis. He focus on using fire when Francis attack him with an ice spell. He dodged and used a fire ball to attack Francis. He smiled when it hit Francis only to frown because of the protection spell on Francis.

“I applaud you on your magic.” Francis stated.

“Yeah.” Alfred replied calling forth a sword. Francis called his own and attacked Alfred. Everyone watched the deadly dance that the two were doing.

All are entranced that in fact they didn’t notice the two new alphas that entered the arena. They didn’t notice that one headed to the box which held Whittney, William and the Alpha’s son. While the other went to Arthur’s side.

No one noticed the anger in their eyes nor the hope when they saw the ones they knew. The two alphas just had one mission to save and protect the ones that were either dearest to them or their families. _They would do it even if they lost their lives in the process._


	22. Chapter 22

Matthias growled as he saw the guards around his son. He was ready to attack the guards but he knew that if he didn’t think of a plan, it would cost him not just his son but also his life. He then saw that some of the guards were watching the battle. He smiled and walked over to them, knocking a few out and grabbing his son.

The other guards didn’t even noticed the others who left. He then checked on his son, who looked up at him.

“Papa?”

“Hush pup, I’m here to help you.”

“ _Whittney_ ...”

“I’ll get her later.”

He then looked at the fight below them. His eyes caught the blood on the ground and looked to see who it belong to. He frowned as he heard a yell from the stands.

 

“Dad!!!”

Arthur eyes went wide as he saw blood coming from his mate’s shoulder. He stepped to help him only to be stopped by Berwald. He looked at the alpha frowning and tried to get out of his hold.

“Calm down.”

“ _My mate is bleeding_ , I can’t just stand here..”

“Yer not in Lunar, omega’s can’t fight here.”

“But..”

“Alfred will win, you have to believe that.”

Arthur bit his lips and gripped his fists. He wanted to help his mate but still he knew that this was fight that only Alfred could fight. Though he did close his eyes and whispered a prayer for protection to his mate.

“ _Please survive this, love_.”

 

Bella woke up and groaned in pain. She looked around to see her mama, Grandmother and Alistair. She looked at all three and gave them a tried smile.

“Hey...”

“Hello Bella, how ya feel?” Alistair asked.

“Like I’ve been attacked by a group of stags.” She replied with a smile.

“At least yer alive, _and with me._.” Alistair replied kissing her head.

“We’re here too.” Tino stated with a frown and then pull his daughter into his arms.

“Mama.” Bella said with a smile.

“My little lioness.”

“Where’s Papa?”

“He’s going to help Arthur.”

“We need...”

“We will, but yer still too weak.”

Bella nodded and snuggled into her mother. She felt safe in her mama’s arms and felt the warmth of both her grandmother and Alistair. She just hope that the rest of her family was safe.

 

Alfred was panting, the wound on his shoulder had stopped bleeding. He looked at Francis who was also panting. Even though he didn’t have a scratch, the alpha was starting to wear.

Alfred knew that he only had one chance to win against the alpha. He called forth all of his magic and aimed it at Francis. As he did that, Francis called forth his own spell. Smoke covered the arena hiding both alphas from view. Everyone waited for the smoke to clear especially Arthur and his family.


	23. Chapter 23

[MY Child final chapter](http://levyfai.tumblr.com/post/162282273279/my-child-final-chapter)

 

 

As the smoke cleared, everyone’s eyes were on trained to the two figures that were in the smoke. Whittney held her brother’s hand tightly as the figure of their father stood up as the winner. Whittney and William smiled at each other as they watched as their dad went over to their Mum and hugged him.

“ _He won_ …”

“Yes.” William replied smiling.

“ _So that means were free_..”

“Yes.”

Whittney smiled and looked to see that Lars was standing with Matthias. She quickly ran over to the older alpha. She was about a foot away before she felt a sting in her back. She heard her name called by the time her world went black.

 

“Whitt…Whittney, please poppet, open your eyes for mum.”

Arthur was holding his daughter, they had been moved to a room inside the castle. Whittney had been hit by an arrow. Lars and Matthias attacked and killed the guard who did it. Alfred was outside, talking to his people.

“Mum?” Whittney groaned, opening her eyes.

“Yes, I’m right here.” Whittney eyes went to him and smiled.

“ _We won_.”

“Yes, now everything will be okay, the only rough stuff is when you or William get a mate.” “What about..”

“Bella, along with your uncle and her family are heading back to Lunar, all but their oldest, it seems that Lance has taken a liking to William.”

Whittney nodded but then thought about it, if Bella and her family was gone, then Lars would also be. She looked down at her hands and felt tears in her eyes. Then she felt her mother’s arms around her.

“Lars decided to stay here as captain of the guards.”

Whittney smiled as the door opened. The two looked to see Alfred who reached and hugged both of them. He kissed her head and she heard him say in a soft voice.

“You’re both back, _my mate and my child_.” Whittney smiled as she felt that her family was now complete. She couldn’t be happier and she couldn’t wait for what fate had in store for her family now.

 

(5 years later)

“Bern, Scott, come here.” Bella’s voice was heard throughout the village.

“Coming, Mama.” The voices of 4 year old twins called back, running to their mother.

She heard a light coo and looked down at the small basket beside her. She smiled at the other set of twins. The girl was a copy of her Papa while the small boy had taken after one of Bella’s grandparents, he had white hair and golden eyes.

She then turned to the sound of rushing feet. She smiled when she saw her first set of twins. Scott took after their Papa while Bern was a mixture of both of them. They both hugged her and she kissed their heads.

She was proud of her pups, she had given Alistair 2 alpha boys, a beta girl and Bern who was an omega. She then felt arms wrap around her, she smiled and looked at her mate.

“Papa!” The boys said in unison and hugged Alistair.

“Hello boys, have you done yer chores?”

“Yep.”

“Good because yer cousins are at port.”

“Whittney and the others are here? Why didn’t ya tell me?”

Bella asked with a small frown.

“Lass, you were busy the past month.”

“I gave birth but still, ya could have told me.”

Alistair just shook his head and kissed her lips. He was happy that he was with his mate. That his lass was back to her old self, though sometimes, she would wake up shaking but he was always there to hold her. Bella was walking with him, holding the basket which held their babies while their sons ran ahead of them.

They were caught by Matthias who picked them both up and kissed him. The twins squealed in delight but Bella frowned.

“Grandpa, don’t do that to them.” she stated.

“Bella, what are yer afraid of? I did this for yer mama and his siblings.”

“You almost dropped them.” The voice of Lucas stated as he took Bern away from his great Grandfather.

“Gran!” Bern cooed and snuggled the omega.

“My sweet boy.”

“Well, Scott is mine.” Bella rolled her eyes as Alistair put his arm over her shoulder. “Grandparents.”

“Yeah, too bad Mama and Papa are on a hunting trip, they could have seen Lance..”

“Yeah.”

They were on the dock when they saw the ship with the flag of Solar. Bella giggled when she heard the shouts of Whittney, calling to a small boy on the bow.

“I have an alpha cousin.”

“Yes, and by the way he looks, he takes after his mother’s attitude.”

“ _You know_ , all this started with a man looking for his lost child..”

“And now it will end with joy of having more than one.”

“ _Yes, and I’m glad for it._ ”

“ _And I’m glad for my children_.” They smiled and watched the ship docked and children greeting their friends and relatives.

* * *

As the history books later describe, the Solar king was replaced with his eldest son and his mate. Through them the laws of Solar were changed and omegas had gained their freedom.

Special thanks to my beta reader  [-hikikomori-kuma.tumblr.com](http://love-hikikomori-kuma.tumblr.com/) for helping me complete this story. 

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the start of the third chapter of Lunar Solar Au. I wanted to tell you readers that I'm looking for a beta reader. If you know someone or want to do it please comment me.


End file.
